Nimphalidae The Lady Nymph
by kaguya-shira-hime
Summary: after the accident Marinette Dupain-Cheng is disabled, after two yars she finds old abbandoned mansion with lots of butterflies, one day butterflies guided her to the one of the mansions room and she finds here butterflie shaped broch with little kwami named Nooroo and become miraculous holder under name of Nimphalidae the Lady Nymph.
1. Chapter 1

Nimphalide, Nymph

Chapter 1

By Kaguya-Shira-Hime

Disclaimer:I don't own this amazing show but I own the story that you will read now

"Marinette"- talk

" _Marinette"-_ throughs

" **Marinette** "- technicues

" _ **Marinette**_ "- telepathy throught the akuma

Now to the story

* * *

At age of 12 Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chloe Bourgeois had a fight. Chloe was insulting her and calling out about who her father was. Mayor Andre Bourgeois. They were at cross-road.

When the finished their fight green man light turned on signaled people that they were safe to cross the street. Marinette started to move but she tipped on Chloe's foot and landed flat on her face. angrily she looked up to see spoiled blonde's smug face.

Chloe started to cross the street, Sabrina on her heels like she always do. Marinette than saw black car rushing towards Chloe at top speed. Driver was texting on his phone so he didn't saw them there or probably where he was going to. Marinette's instincts kicked in and she rushed towards Chloe.

"Chloe look out!"- and then she felt pain as the car hit her.

* * *

Chloe dropped on the ground about feet away. She mistook about why she was pushed and was about to insult Marinette more, but what she saw froze her in one place.

Front of her was Marinette bleeding and moaning with pain. Tears started to form in her eyes and she hurried towards injured girl.

"Marinette !"- cried out Chloe and tried to move her around but Sabrina stopped her.

"Ch-chloe n-no! don't move her i-it will only make her s-sittuation w-worse"- orange haired girl said. She had tears in her eyes. Marrynette was only person who was treating her good asaids Chloe.

"th-than w-what do I d-do ?"- asked Chloe tears in her eyes.

"don't move he, stop as many bleeding areas as you can and make shure that she will stay awake all the time before ambulance will com"- said Sabrina, remembering about what her father told her about this kind of sittuations.

"ok…did you heard that Marrinette please stay awake and don't move "- said blonde to raven/midnight blue haired girl.

"b-but i-it h-hurts s-so m-much"- whimpered Marinettetears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Marinette. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this situation. It's all my fault. I must be in this situation not you."- cried Chloe.

"n-no it's n-not your f-fault you d-didn't know so p-please s-stop crying."- said raven haired girl already sleepy.

"I will stop if you don't sleep Marinette, you must not sleep"- said Chloe noticing that injured girls eyes were dropping.

"b-but I'm so sleepy"- said Marinette, yawned and closed her eyes.

Last thing she heard was panicked Chloe's scream and sound of sirens.

"MARINETTE"

And blackness wrapped around her.

* * *

Next time she awake she was in hospital room in front of her was her parents Tom and Sabine

Dupain-Cheng's and doctor. Doctor was telling her parents that they could heal her broken bones just fine but damage in the lover spine was very bad and that she had to ride wheelchair rest of her life. At that Marinette started to cry and alarmed three adults.

Sabine run and hug her little girl. Tom behind her placed his hands in his beloved wife and daughter.

"everything will be ok mon petit Marinette we will go through this easily. You see"- he reasured his beloved daughter who could just sob in her mother's chest and nod silently. Tom sighed and asked the doctor to leave them alone for a while.

* * *

After they releasing Marinette from hospital her parents took her home with her new wheelchair. When they come to their home whey were greeted with first problem their living quarter was top of a their bakery and Marinette's room was above that and with their little bakery they didn't had enough money to renovate their home.

At that they received help from a most unexpected person the mayor Bourgeois. He renovate their home make stairs bigger and added it ramps and stair lifts for Marinette. When they asked to him to why was he doing that he answered that their little girl had saved his inly daughter and he was in dept with her.

Dupain-Cheng's politely declined when mayor suggested to buy their daughter electro wheelchair and they said that they didn't wanted to offend him more. Of course he said that it wasn't problem but didn't go against their decision, but he made them allow him to enroll Marinette in Collège Françoise Dupont where his daughter was going and they accepted it.

* * *

At age of 13 Marinette and Chloe were very good friends, practically best friends. During that year Marinette helped Chloe to became friends with other and apologize, but when someone was mean to their friends and do something insulting for them blonde would lost her temper and just say that angry Chloe wasn't exactly what you want to see.

One day at her 13th birthday Marinette received electric wheelchair from stranger and because there wasn't address to where it come from they decided to keep it. Electric wheelchair was silver and black colored and seats was little uncomfortable so with help from her classmates to paint it and finest material from Chloe and Sabrina for seats they were able to renovate it.

It was utterly beautiful. Electric wheelchair was painted in silver and dark purple pale lavender and white colored butterflies and "M" on the back in beautiful calligraphy. Through she wasn't using it as much as normal wheelchair.

* * *

An age of 13 ½ Marinette started to show Chloe her dress designs and blonde shoved it to her papa, who shoved it to French fashion king Gabriel Agreste, who was impressed asked Marinette to design clothes for his models and mainly for his son Adrien Agreste, whose face was on the all poster you could see in France clothes, colognes, accessory and much more.

Nearly every girl in France was in love with him but for it was either for his look or wealth. Chloe had crush for him to but it wasn't for his wealth. Some just adore him like married women's, girls who already had their perfect boyfriends, girls who isn't interested in love life.

Marinette was good friend of his after Chloe and she was admiring him for his musical and fashion senses.

* * *

When Marinette became 14 in earlier May, she was at the hill doodling down nature in her purple and lavender colored velvet sketchbook with silver "M" on it, it was present from M. Agreste, when her wheelchair went out of control and went down to the path of the abandoned mansion, when it stopped it outside of the mansions garden.

It was most beautiful thing she had ever seen, she took out her sketchbook and pencil and started furiously to sketch down the garden in it.

Id Marinette remember correctly before she was born, people that lived in mansion started to move around the world and because the owned didn't had an heir mansion was abandoned.

Next hour or so she continued to doodling and smiling, obvious at the pure white butterflies that continued to fly around her and landed on wheelchair. When Marinette was done doodling she looked up and stared in awe at butterflies, she took out her hand and one of them landed on it.

She smiled, yes she was definitely going to come back and draw, after that she turned her wheelchair and started to make her way home, butterflies looking at her curiously and some of them folloved her.

This was going to be an interesting trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Nimphalidae The Lady Nymph

Chapter 2

"Nooroo"- speak

" _Nooroo"-_ throughs or French

" **Nooroo** "- technicues

" _ **Nooroo**_ "- telepathy through the tienshi

 _(Nooroo)-_ French translate

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug And Chat Noir

Now to the story

….

In summer Marinette always would go to the abandoned mansion two time in a week or three. And butterflies seemed to be happy about that because they were always close to her no matter what.

Other time, she was with her parents, Adrien, Chloe or for private lessons in fashion. When school came she was very happy her class was in the first floor thanks to mayor. She was bit late because of her wheelchair and her usual place was occupied, but thanks to Chloe she still had seat in first row.

Next to her was new girl Alya, who was in love with superheroes. Next to their desk was Nino who was amazing in cheer people up and love music, whose next was Adrien who somehow make his father accept his recuest for high school, only if he would inform Nathalie about when the school would end and if he wanted to go out with Chloe, Marinette or his new friend Nino.

….

At lunch time Marinette had two hours of break so she decided to go to the abandoned mansion. She packed several croissants with blackberry jam, water and blackberry shake in container cup. After thirsty minutes of walk… well ride wheelchair… she come to the mansion, but she saw that gate was open, it never was open.

" _last time I was there it wasn't open… probably owners decided to come back_ "- she through – " _but there isn't anyone… i know I mustn't be there, but I want to see the garden… only one peck…_ "- and she ride her wheelchair in the garden area.

What she saw take her breath away from her, garden was more beautiful from inside than outside, there was some overgrown plants but it was giving the gardens appear more beauty. Marinette also noticed that there was much more of a pure white butterfly's than outside, there was probably over hundreds of them.

She didn't waste any more time and started to draw the full landscape of a garden down and fill other pages. When she was done she noticed that butterflies were all over her, some on her wheelchair and one was even on her nose and when she looked up they all flied of.

….

One remained still on her nose and looked directly on her eyes…if that was even possible… it vas seemed to be sad. It than flied of too but it seemed to be going somewhere.

It stopped and flew back at raven haired girl, it seemed to wanted her to follow it. But Marinette wasn't about to follow it, she wasn't supposed to be here already and idea of following butterfly sounded silly. When she didn't follow it, wheelchair started to move itself, Marinette looked back to see dozen of butterflies pushing wheelchair.

She sighed and started to ride wheelchair herself, she started to go towards gates but butterflies stopped wheelchair and pushed her toward the main door of the house that was magically opened.

"No… please stop… I'm not supposed to be here and I don't want to go to the other's property."- pleaded Marinette, but butterfly turned to her and looked her with sad eyes.

Marinette sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay I will come, just don't look at me with that eyes."- at that butterflies flipped their little, soft wings happily and started to go towards doors faster, and Marinette couldn't help but giggle softly.

….

When thy entered in mansion surprisingly there wasn't as many dust as it must've in fourteen years, it seemed that it wasn't cleaned for just a month. Butterflies guided her towards the stairs, she groaned, of course mansion had many stairs, but with her condition she wouldn't be able to go up there and butterflies were waiting for her to go up.

She coughed and pointed towards her wheelchair as if butterflies would get it. Butterflies than flied towards the little old like lift… probably they get it… anyways… when they get in the lift Marinette expected lift to not go up or at last, go up, but have a hard time, but it went up with ease.

When they went up to the second floor Marinette followed butterflies toward to the bug double doors and stopped there for a minute. Than she was about to open the door but it opened itself and butterflies pushed her inside.

….

One they were here butterflies went to the little object laid in the little coffee table, that was only furniture in the room. And they disappeared in it. It was giving weak lavender colored light. Marinette went to it and saw that it was butterfly shaped brooch with dark purple gem in the centre, wings itself was lavender colored.

Hesitantly she took it, but almost dropped it when light sphere come out of it and almost hit her in face, light faded and there was bug-mouse like creature that was very pale colored and it eyes were closed, whet it opened eyes it shoved purple tired eyes, than creature dropped and Marinette quickly recovered from her shock to hear creature say something in high pitched and yet soft voise.

"F-food… p-plese… food."- said creature softly, it was male according to it's voise.

"Food?... ok it want food… I have soom… but I don't know what you eat."- said still shocked girl.

"B-blackberry… please…"- pleaded hungry creature.

"I-I don't have any blackberry, b-but I have croissant and shake with blackberry… _c'est tah? (is that ok?)_?"- asked Marinette worriedly as she took the weak creature in hands. He nodded and Marinette took out her blackberry croissant and give it to the creature. The much it eat much better it seemed to get and soon it had its color back and was floating in the air with it's wings. Soon he started to talk again.

" _Bonjour (hello),_ my name is Nooroo and I'm butterfly Kwami. _Ravi_ _de veus_ _rencontrer (it's nice to meet you)_ Marinette."- said little Kwami happily, now known as Nooroo and flapped it's wings.

"How do you know my name and what is kwami?"- asked Marinette.

"I know your name because I was watching you from the day you come here"- said Nooroo

"Now for the othe cuestion"

….

" Kwamis are sprite-like, "abstract" creatures that give power to people with Miraculouses to transform into animal-themed super beings kwamis are formed whenever a new abstract idea or emotion comes into existence in the universe, such as creation, love, beauty, and mathematics.

From that point on, kwamis helped the wearers of their Miraculouses achieve good in the world, although there were instances where they became stuck with villainous holders and forced to help them with their diabolical schemes, sadly I was one of them because of my last holder.

My miraculous is butterfly brooch. The Butterfly Miraculous grants its wielder the ability to sense positive or negative emotions in order to create a superhero/champion. Able to sense various people and their emotions, the wielder usually searchs a person with the strongest emotions for the best manipulation. While able to sense emotions, the holder cannot read minds.

To create the champion there is time limit however, these powers do have their limitations. My holder or in this case you are only able to make one superhero at a time, you must wait for some amount of time between creating chapmions, I also can create shield from butterflies if it's needed.

…...

There are several main kwamis:

1) Tikki, The Ladybug Miraculos, the kwami of creation, that inhabits the wearer's earrings for them to become a ladybug-themed hero, have power of good luck, is kind hearted and can build, alongside with her holder.

2) Plagg, The Cat Miraculous, the kwami of destruction, that inhabits the wearer's ring for them to transform into a cat-themed hero, have power of bad luck, is impatient and can destroy, alongside with his holder.

3) Wayzz, The Turtle Miraculous, tht Inhabits the wearer's bracelet for them to change into a turtle-themed hero, have power to protect, is wise and can heal, alongside with his holder.

4) Nooroo, I am The Butterfly Miraculous, the kwami of generosity, that inhabits the wearer's brooch for them to transform into a butterfly-themed hero, I have power to create champions, read minds and am empath, alongside with my holder-you.

5) Duusu, The Peacock Miraculous is a hair pin, the kwami of emotion, that inhabits to transforms the wearer into a peacock-themed superhero, she have power to change others appearance, good taste in fashion and is very emotional, alongside with her holder, she also can see the future.

6) tixx, The Fox Miraculous is a necklace, the kwami of amusement, that is connected to the Fox Miraculous. With his power, its wearer can use the necklace to transform into a fox-themed superhero, she have power to create illusions, can change others heart to good and loves art alongside her holder.

7) Pollen, The Bee Miraculous is a hair comb, the kwami of beauty, that can transform the holder into a bee-themed superhero, her powers are to deflect illusions, have good taste and can feel when people tell truth or lies, alongside with her holder.

….

There are also other twenty Chinese Zodiac Kwamis but they aren't in action. That's all I know and can tell you. Sorry"- said smiling kwami.

"No, no, don't apologise that's more than I wanted to know."- said Marinette also smiling, but her smile dropped and looked down sadly, she sighed.

"but I can't be your holder Nooroo… sorry, but I can't walk and can't be superhero."- said Marinette and lone tear escaped her eye.

"No, no, no, _ne pleure pass (don't cry)_ , you don't need to walk, butterflies must just create champions and be outside of fight. That's all, you just have to wait outside and help your champion with give them a power but it will be bit dangerous you mustn't tell anyone but guardian master of a miraculouses or your precious people will be in danger because people might take them as a hostage for me but aside that you will be able to protect them and much more human from evil and bad, to transform yourself you must pun on that brooch and say ' **wings out** ' that's all. Now _mon cher (my dear)_ Marinette will you become holder of my miraculous and weilder of my power to use it for good against bad?"- asked Nooroo.

" _one side_ _if I accept people dear to me will be in the danger, but that's if I tell anyone about it, but other side if accept it I will be able to protect and help them and other people… what do I do?... that's it… I will accept and protect my love ones no matter what"_ -throught Marinette with determination. Nooroo smiled, this girl was different.

"Than, why don't you transform and try on your transformation?"- asked little kwami.

"huh… how did you…oh…(chuchcle)… I almost forget about your mind reading abilities… ok…here I go"- said Marinette while putting on brooch and released butterflies.

" **AILES DEHORS** _(wings out)_ "

…...

Nooroo was sucked in the chooch and every butterfly flied over her and surrounded her like snow blanket. When the transformation was over there was new Marinette: instead on her wheelchair there was big butterfly shaped throne with four wings and it was purple with silver strings created little gaps that was lavender colored.

She had her hair that reached her waist down with some silver glitters and bangs where brushed on left side, some of them were tied on her back with silver butterfly clip that was size of Nooroo and looked like exactly wings of little kwami.

She had purple mariposa wings that had dark purple strings and was lavender colored with little silver gem/pearl like dots in the ends. It had four wings, two on each side, two big in the up and two smaller down, smaller wings were extended and they had lavender ovals in them.

Bottom of a dress was cutup on right side and it was sewn with huge butterfly wing like hers, her blouse was sleeveless lavender shirt that was lite turtleneck with dark purple choker tying it around her neck and leaves her back naked for her wings. On her chest area there was her butterfly shaped brooch, it was bigger it's wings were off her shoulders and bottom wings were bit smaller also it was silver colored with dark purple gen in the center.

Plus that she had silver superhero mask and dark purple three inch heels with ballerina strings that created two circle and cross up to her feets (A/N this go like that: circle-cross-circle you know what I mean) with two big butterflies on the backs.

On hands she had purple short lavender gloves with silver butterfies on eath and long silver cane with big dark purple gem on the top. Several dozens of butterflies flied around her.

….

Suddenly Marinette felt headache and thousands of emotions washed over her all from Paris, some positive, some negative, some neutral, love, hate, guilt, heartbreak and much more. After minute or so everything go back to normal and she was able to feel emotion with her will.

" so that's wat it feels to be a superhero… it's good feeling like I can protect everyone in the world and help them… I will definitely use this power for a good… now I wonder what I can asides to create Tenshi (A/N that means 'angel' in Japanese language, I didn't feel like use and 'akuma' as Hawk Moth after all in this story Nooroo is used for good)"-said Marinette -"I also need the nickname I don't want to be stuck with name said by others like SuperMan or SuperGirl it sucks"

ok now with the a shield"- and with that she closed her eyes put her cane in right hand and pointed in in front of her than.

" **PAPILONS PROTEGEANT BOUNCLIER** _(butterflies protecting shield)"_

And there was big butterfly shaped shield that glowed with pale lavender color and was created with more little butterflies.

"I did it… I was able to did it"- said happy Marinette -" now I wonder how do I change back… I forgot to ask Nooroo about it."

Than idea popped out in her mind and she called out.

" **AILENS DAS** _(wings in)_ "- it worked and with bright light Marinette was changer back in her normal form.

….

Nooroo was here now too.

"soo I gues you had good time, yes?"- asked little kwami.

"oh Nooroo… it was amazing felling I had ever…I felt like I was able to protect and help everyone and transformation was very beautiful too"- said amazed Marinette and hugged Nooroo's little form softly.

"I know… I was feeling your amazement and if that make you fell good you are first holder who was able to defeat pain from that much emotion… _je suis fier de toi mon cer Marinette (I'm proud of you my dear Marinette_ "- smiled proudly Nooroo.

" _Merci mon petit ami (tanks you my little friend)_ \- smiled Marinette.

"ok now go home before anyone starts to worry and I be late for school"- said Marinette and openef he her pursue for Nooroo, he hapilly flew in bus then popped head out with, his eyes widened.

" _je_ _suis vraiment desole_ _Marinette (I'm so sorry Marinetet)_ I eat all of your lunch"- said Nooroo sadly.

"ooh don't worry I still have my blackberry shake soo I'm not hungry… now go before we will be late"

With that they leave mansion, but not before Marinette took something like envelope that Nooroo requested to take and when she opened it she almost dropped it.

In the envelope was important documents that proved that whoever founded Nooroo's brooch was owner of the mansion and ground around it including the forest.

…..

Since after don't have any heir,

To transfer my wealth and property

To them and my son Gabriel is away

And had started his own business,

After my death,

Whoever finds that butterfly brooch,

Will be owner of the mansion,

Ground around it and forest near it

May they use 'it' for good deeds,

And be blessed with love and good luck.

Sincerely

Charles Agreste

(A/N I will write about what is written in up there incase fanfiction net allowed 'Vladimir script' and you can't read it \\)

Since after I don't have any heir,

My wealth and property,

To them and my son Gabriel is away,

And had started his own business,

After my death,

Whoever finds that butterfly brooch,

Will be owner of the mansion,

Ground around it and forest near it,

May they use 'it' for a good deeds,

And be blessed with love and good luck

Sincerely

Charles Agreste

(A/N I know it sucks, but I couldn't think any better. By 'it' you may know that it was meant for Nooroo, but I can't reveal it in the letter because, who knows what if aby bad people find it… anyways now continue the story)

…...

at the name of Agreste Marinette didn't know about, what to do so, she decided to go to te today at one of her lessons and tell him everything and apologize.

And she did so.

After the school she ride her wheelchair towards the Agreste manor and when she got there Nathalie told her to wait for the in his office, after that she asked Nathalie if she could get her blueberries, at that woman only nodded her head and escorted her to the office.

After five minutes or so you could see doodling Marinette and munching Nooroo, who was enjoying his blackberryes after god knows how many years, even he lost track of time, being in the brooch for years was boring and he was sleeping till the day, his butterflies saw Marinette.

….

After 5 minutes Gabriel was there and was about to greet his ravenhaired apprentice, when he noticed the butterfly brooch and asked coolly. But inside he was freaked out, he hadn't seen that brooch for a 15 or so years:

" -Cheng where did you find that brooch, if I may ask?"- asked he politely.

"well you see I found it when I was mi the mansion near the town and I wanted to talk to you about it"- answered nervously girl, and was about t continue the story when older man said:

"Nooroo you can come out… I know you are here and I also know that -Cheng knows it."- said man softly and little kwami flewout of shoked girls pursue crying.

"Gab(sob)riel I (sob) missed you so (sob, hick) mu-uch"- wailed little purple creature in the Gabriel's shirt, but he didn't mind at all, even very little almost unnoticeable smile, find it'd way on his face as he hugged little creature softly to him as if he would break.

"I missed you too _mon petit ami(my little friend)_ "answered Gabriel and turned to Marinette who was still shocked and asked her -"o how did you find Nooroo"- at that Marinette broke out of her shock, but before she would answer Nooroo talked and she was interrupted.

"I guided her to me with my butterflies… she's very kind, loving and pure hearted she's perfect for me"- explained kwami who returned to his blackberryes and started t munching them happily.

….

"I'm glad to hear that… now tell me your story with -Cheng"- with that Gabriel sit down to her story and listened to the Nooroo and Marinette tell their story, and called Nathalie to send his father documents to Dupain-Cheng's with anonime address. And when it ended he stood up and went to his wife's golden portrait and opened it she than took out what seemed peacock's tail shaped hair pin.

"well -Cheng I guess I will be giving this to you since you seemed to be perfect holder for it."- said he and give Marinette the object, at sigh of this Nooroo's eyes started to water up and looked at him.

"i-is th-that wh-what I th-think it i-is?"- asked he shakily. Gabriel smiled it was tiny, almost, unnoticeable smile and answered.

"yes, it is I think she was unused for a long time."- after he ended talk there, was same light as Noro's when Marinette fond him, but it was light blue and stopped in midair. There was peacock tailed blue creature that was definitely, Duusu The Peacock if Mariette remembered correctly about what Nooroo told her. When she opened her, eyes it showed bright purple eyes. She scanned the room she saw the girl who had her miraculous pin and Gabriel, at sigh of him she became sad, but when she saw Nooroo with tears she bursted out with blue glitters which resembled her tears and hugged Nooroo to death, which he returned with his own tears and hugged her tightly.

"N-noor-roo (sob) i-I mis-(hick)-sed y-you (sob, hick) s-so muuuuuch (sob, wile)"- ried duusuu in soft and crying voise.

"Shhh...shhh…there I'm here now, you don't need to cry everything is ok, _ne plure pas s'il te plaint (please do not cry)_ "-said Nooroo somehow during his own cries. Duusu noded and Nooroo cleared her eyes with his littlee (cute) hands. Duusu than greeted to the Gabriel and looked to the Marinette, who was looking them all the time, soft smile in her face.

"who are you?"- asked emotional kwami. Marinette smile and introduce herself.

"hi I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng and you must be Duusu, Nooroo told me a bit about you. It's nice to meet you."- said Marinette politely an dshake her finger with tiny creature (A/N I imagined that and it's so cuuuuuute).

"same here. you must be Nooroo's weilder according to the brooch and now mine to."- said now happy Duusu pointing to the hairpin. Marinette looked don't at it and, than Gabriel said:

" I can't take it. it's yo-"- and she was interrupted yet again (A/N )seriously what with interrupts today) by Gabriel,

"it's okay Marinette you need it more than me… now thy it on and say **'FEATHERS OUT'** and see what's your thansformation."- said Gabriel and Marinette tied the pin on her back like she had in Nooroo's transformation. She than called.

" **PLUMES"**

…...

After she said those words Duusu was sucked in hair pin and light blue light surrounded Marinette and then when light faded both males Gabriel and Nooro, were looking at Marinette in awe.

Peacock transformation was somehow similar to the butterfly transformation.

Marinette was sitting on the throne but it had peacock tail back instead of the butterfly wings.

Her mask was pointed in the ends like peacock feathers and was exactly in same colours. Her hair was in same stile as butterfly, but it had five peacock feathers on it. She was wearing same shoes as butterfly, but it was light blue colored and was without butterdlues and was wearing same colored short gloves with peacock desighn on them.

For a dress it was still same styled, but it's was like huge peacock feathers was glued with each other and creating a dress, it had yellow belt and light blue blouse in the same style as butterfly with dark blue chokket catching it around the neck. This time her back wasn't bare.

In hands she had beautiful twin fans created with one peacock feathers and knives, which she was sure could cut everything and other was just a fan with a peacock feathers.

….

She looked up and smiled.

"it's very beautiful -Cheng"

"please it's Marinette and thank you…I don't get one thing why throne it in butterfly transformation too"-asked Marinette.

"it's because you have pure heart, that stands as high as princess ."- said new voise. Startles duo looked up to see Chinese looking man with gray beard and hair. He was wearing white trouthers and red haway shiron her shoulder green turtlelike kwami, which Marinette decided was Wayzz the turtle kwami.

"Master Fu… what are you doing there.?"- asked confused Gabriel. Nooroo was greeting Master and Wayzz happily.

"yesterday there was thief inmy place and was about to take miraculouses, they knew about them and I don't know how, anyways I was able to take main miraculouses from them, but I wasn't able to take Chinese Zodiac miraculouses and they take them, I came there to give them to you because I am going to resignation my duty as a guardian and want you to take them."- Master Fu sighed sadly and five miraculouses jewelry box to him.

Gabriel stared the box in his hands with wide eyes and frowned.

" -Cheng, please try your ' **ORACLE EYE** ' and tell us when will be the first miraculous attack."- asked Gabriel to Marinette. She nodded and closed her eyes than called out:

" **OEIL D'ORACLE (** _oracle eye_ **)"**

After she said that room around her was turned into space like place and infront of her floating throne was huge mirror with most beautiful peacock themed frame.

She than saw woman in her mid-twenties with black hair in Chinese hairstyle and yellow eyes that looked like a snake, and had white snake with same colored eyes, she was wearing Chinese like two piece of a white dress with golden rims, skirt had cutups on both sides and white short shorts beneath of it and white golden stringed sleeveless top that leave her belli bare, she also had song sleeves and bracelet that looked like snake around her left wrist, she had white boots (A/N it's lady white snake by Kaizeru). She had Japanese like katana too and it's shielf was made by whit snakes kin and had white mask.

She decided that it was snake miraculous holder and through about who would be able to defeat her, and photo in mirror changed and showed photo of one of her classmates Juleka and sensed that it would happened tomorrow. she smiled and willed for ' **ORACLE EYE** ' to turn off It did and she was again in the Gabriel's office.

"well?"- asked Master Fu and Gabriel at the same time. She smiled and told them about what she saw. Than she turned and asked Master Fu a puestion:

"Master, what kind of power will I need to send to the Juleka to defeat the snake?"- at that Master smiled and old her:

"in the old Chinese myths snake's fain fear and weak point is 'Crane' so I think it will be the best choise."-explained the Master.

"ok… umm… I need to change back… soo… umm… what do I need to say?"- asked nervous Marinette. Both mans looked her with wonder, before Gabriel get it and tell her.

"uhh… it's ' **FEATHERS IN** '."

" **PLUMES DANS (** _feathers in_ **)** "

With that Marinette returned her usual form thanked them. When Duusu saw Master Fu and Wayzz she again bursted into her glitter tears and hugged them. Than she turned towars the master and started to talk white munching the blackberries with other two kwamis.

"master I had a vision. because Marinette's generation is 1000th generation of miraculous holders they will have new powers: Wayzz's holder will be able to open the portals to go from one place to other. Pollen will be able to turn into her human form when her holder is in suit and help them. Trixx will be able to share two, holder. I will be able to fise with Nooroo. Nooroo will be able to create new Miraculouses by his Marinette send her Tenshi. Tikki will be able to give a person a Absolute Good Luck and Plagg will be able to use a Absolute Misfortune."- finished little kwami.

"well, if that's so than it will be wise to give them to their respectful owners even you Wayzz."- said Master Fu and turtle hugged his check while said that it wasn't problem -" any ideas?"- she asked others and Marinette ansvered him.

"I think that I have an idea."- said she and Gabriel nodded his head to her and told her continue.

"I think that it will be best if Tikki and Plagg will be with their last weilders my cousin Bridgette for Tikki and Adrien's cousin Felix for Plagg. Bridgette told me that they were their last weilders, but then I didn't trust her and now I believe it. Fr Wayzz I think that Nino will be best. Chloe for Pollen. Alya and Nathaniel for Trixx. And Nooroo and Duusuu for me… what do you think about that?"- asked Marinette to the two adults.

"I think it's wise decision."- said Gabriel and Master Fu nodded in agreement.

After that talk Gabriel talked to the Marinette about his father's mansion. Marinette wanted to say no about it abut Gabriel didn't leave it and said that he would help her with it and if needed he would talk to the mayo about it, after all they were very good friends. And with that Marinette returned in the bakery with Nooroo and Duusu with her and play surprised when she opened envelope from the 'anonime' person and took out the butterfly brooch from it as it was all the time in it.

Later that day Chloe and Alya come to her and almost fainted when they read the document. Her parents were thinking that it was prank from the kids, but Chloe told them that it was real document and promised them that her father would help them.

After her friend leave the bakery Marinette leaved for her room with two plates of blackberry and blueberry for her kwamis and sleep peacefully. Thinking that it was calm before the storm and she was waiting for it and with full stomached kwamis on her oposite pillow she drifted to the sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I'M SORRY

 **HELLO, WHOEVER WA READING MY STORY AND LIKED IT. I HAVE BAD NEWS FOR YOU,UNFORTUNATELY, I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING WRITING THIS STORY,I MIGHT REWRITE IT THROUGH, I DON'T KNOW IT,I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, I'M NOT VERY GOOD WRITER AND I AM GOING TO START NEW STORY SOON. SOO WHOEVER WAS READING MY STORY AND LIKED IT I'M SORRY. I WILL TRY TO REWRITE IT. PLEASE REWIEV ON MY NEW STORIES FOR HELP ME AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLESE SAVE YOUR ENERGI FROM WRITING AND DON'T READ IT, BUT THANKS YOU FOR READING IT ANYWAYS.**

 **Kguya-shira-hime**


End file.
